gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SonikkuAensland/My return and E3 Abridged Report!
(Warning, it comes with controversial messages!) Well, guess what? I am back, after believing myself to be a fool all the time, at least many of you (Which I give a thanks), you changed my mind and I returned because I formed some good friendships in this place. I was self-banned due to the fact that the offended was a dick with me because I did what I do, I was forced to unban him and just two hours (because of harassment). I understand how bad and "misunderstood" he was, but, I felt worse myself. But ending this thing, let's move into my unfunny stuff, E3 Abridged. (Pre-E3 Day 1), EA Play EA Play sucked because nothing of these games interested me so far. The Division DLC? Seriously? EA Play got a 2. Día number 1, Bethseda and Microsoft (PC Games plus) By far, the most toughest day of the events, the two were good. Xbox did show that Tekken 7 is also with them, albeit the majority of the MS games are no longer exclusive, now the meme is at reverse, Xbox One has almost no EXCLUSIVE games. FFXV looks great and good. Both won a 7 (My bias would have worse for Bethseda with a 6), PC I don't care so a 4. Día number 2, Ubisoft and Sony. Well, Ubisoft was nothing but memes, talking, memes, trying to be funny. But Sony won the entire E3 like the previous year, it revived Crash somehow (Remakes of the three games made by ND), also that Kojima game that induces mindscrew and being in drugs, A God of War set on norse mythos, etc. Ubisoft got a 3 and Sony a 8. Final Day in progress, Nintendo and Square Enix. Well, we all knew that Ninty was going to suck this year, Zelda BotW was the only hyped game, and the other was utterly boring. A 3 for Zelda. Square Enix event was pretty decent but kinda boresome, 6 for effort. The Genesis/Mega Drive SF2CET that never was. While Overall this E3 was boring. In the mean time, I saw GGXrd Revelator story mode, it was good. Talking about the title's stuff, here's a Street Fighter II Champion Edition Turbo that never was, finally sacrificing the music for good gameplay in Hyper Fighting of the MD/GEN. I played the Beta, attacks and throws were so broken, music was decently good, slowmo gameplay somehow, lack of voices (except in some things, but they are cut). Practically the only playable character imo was Ken, he had his moveset "Complete" or at least "usable". I'll bring you the music, it even had the almost defeat jingles! Other stuff I am doing and I did. Watched the entire Story Mode of Revelator, so good and the name wasn't Revelator for nothing. Also playing again Sonic CD (A favorite of mines, especially the Euro Japanese Soundtrack). Also played a bunch of old games, Toshinden, KOF EX, F-Zero, etc. Category:Blog posts